Trust
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: She had been always been able to trust the boy, not matter what, even back when they were children, and it was uncool to have a friend who was of the opposite gender. They went through everything together.


**I have a feeling that y'all will like this one a lot. Granted, I might be wrong. I tried a new style of writing so I don't really know what y'all will think. So it'd be helpful to tell me what you think. I do not own A&A because if I did, Kira wouldn't be dating Austin, she'd just be a friend because frankly the episode made me madder than I though it would. Sorry about the rant, so enjoy **_**Trust**_**.**

She had been always been able to trust the boy, not matter what, even back when they were children, and it was uncool to have a friend who was of the opposite gender. She loved to watch that beach blonde hair flying through the wind as he ran, racing her most of time, but it's not called racing if the other competitor isn't trying, not in the slightest. "Catch me if you can!" He'd say before he'd take off through the grass, going so fast and so far Ally knew she couldn't catch him, something that annoyed her, and when he won he'd never laugh at her but simply hug her and tell her it was good race, even though she didn't try; she was always able to trust him to do it.

By the time they had entered high school, something had changed, in the good way. Ally had started to develop feelings for her best friend back in the seventh grade, but she wasn't sure if what she was feeling was a crush or a sense of liking him like a brother; she was ecstatic to figure out that it was the latter. Austin was just developing feelings for her; he caught himself staring at her, smiling at her, looking her lips, studying her patterns that he already knew by heart. Even though this had happened, they remained single because they thought the other didn't like them, and Ally swore to herself to never ask the guy out, no matter the situation.

They had gained two friends somewhere in the years between fourth grade and sixth grade, first Dez and then Trish. Austin went to Dez to first tell someone how he felt, and Ally went to Trish, but both the sassy ginger and the sarcastic Latina were sworn to never tell anyone, not even to each other, who had been dating since the end of seventh grade, even though it seemed like they hated each other. Eventually, they both had to part with their respective secrets and told just each other, and when they found out the two sophomores ran to their best friend and told them everything they knew, and they were both able to talk both Austin and Ally into talking to the other. It was really Dez and Trish who started the Auslly fans.

They met at their favorite diner, Melody Diner, where everyone sang, and when they said everything, they meant it, too; Austin and Ally sat across from one another, like they always did, and talked about how everything could change if they started dating; Ally was on the not dating side, even though she wanted to, and Austin took the dating side. Ally had only one really valid point in her argument, "What if we break up and everything changes?" Austin came back with the best answer to her question, "What if we don't, and we find out we were made for each other?" Ally eventually took a chance on Austin and agreed to be his girlfriend, putting her trust in him.

Their lives moved quicker than before it seemed once he signed to Starr Records, and during this process the four of them had to put trust not in one another but also in new individuals. They first had to do this with Jimmy; they had to make sure he was going to do his best for Austin to be able to connect to his fans. Then once they had Jimmy, it came to his fans and making sure they were loyal; why they worried is the real question since the fans came out in droves and droves for every new Austin merchandise. And the last trust of faith, came in themselves; they learned to work together to keep each and everyone of Team Austin safe, granted Austin only cared about Ally's safety.

When Austin went to Trish, he had to trust her completely since his future was in her hands, if she wasn't going to be able to talk Ally about marriage without giving away his intentions, no one would. When she talked to her best friend, Ally had no clue on what was going to be happening quite soon. Austin trusted Trish to figure out Ally's ring size and to help him pick out the best one, because if it wasn't perfect, Austin probably would have lost it because it to be perfect just Ally, no matter what anyone said about either one. He trusted Trish enough so that when he got down on one knee Ally would say yes, and once the words were out of Austin's mouth, Ally's answer was too.

Ally trusted Austin enough to help in the process of choosing things for the wedding, everything except her dress, and she left him alone to pick his suit out, after giving him five choices of course. They trust each other to be able to write their own vows, which they both did on that faithful day. They trusted themselves and each other to know that they would marry on that day, and that neither one of them would leave the other at the alter. He trusted her to be the most gorgeous bride, and she trusted him to be the most handsome groom; everything about the day went perfectly, and she put trust in him to not shove the cake in her face, even though she did it to him.

Ally trusted him to be there whenever she needed him, to get her anything she needed, no matter how odd the request. She trusted him to get her pickles before she returned home from the doctor to find out the gender of the baby. He trusted her to tell him whenever she needed something, even the littlest thing, even if it was at four in the morning and she wanted cookie dough ice cream that they never seemed to have when she wanted it. They trusted each other so that when Ally went into labor, both of them would be prepared no matter how early or late in the day it was; they trust each other enough that when their daughter was born that the other would love them just as much as they did.

The two grew older and even more trustworthy, not only of each other but of the others in their lives, their daughters and sons and their significant others. They learned to trust the environment in which they lived, a hard step for Austin because he always believed in the worse of people. They trusted each other and themselves to grow and learn from the other one and for the other one, no matter how difficult it seemed because they knew it would only get easier when it seemed like all was lost. They had one of the best relationships the world had seen because not only did they grow and learn from another, but because they gained each other's trust when they thought they didn't earn it.


End file.
